What Is Sex?
by momewrathsway
Summary: A story focusing on the difforent relationships of the island. Love, lust, hate, friendship and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

"What is sex?" Sawyer read aloud from his two month old issue of Cosmo Girl, a look of amassment on his face as shifted in his arm chair. He scanned to faces of his company around the room, trying to find who would have the best response to start them off. 

"Jack, you start" He instructed, turning his attention towards Jack, who was standing in the door way, a shy grin crossing his face. 

"Sex is...the act of intercourse between a man and a women, in order to reproduce" He replied, a bit awkwardly, using the same medical tone he used when talking to patients. "Is that what you say to all the girls?" Desmond questioned teasingly. Jack laughed nervously, looking down at the ground. 

"Hurly, your up" Sawyer explained, turning to the his left to watch the expression of the man sitting on the couch before him, fretful beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead once he was put on the spot, frantically raking his brain for a response. 

"Uhhh..." Hurly stammered, trying to buy himself some more time. "Come on, man. We don't got all day" Sawyer insisted impatiently. Hurly took a gulp. "Its...nice?" He replied uncertainty, not having thought about the question before. 

"Yeah, sex is nice. Obviously you've never been with a black girl" Sawyer scoffed in amusement, along with a few other guys. Hurly gave a sigh in relief, just glad to know his turn was over. "Yeah? You try coming up with something!" Hurly suggested in self defense, taking Sawyer's teasing to heart. 

"Sex is two in a bed trying to make three" Sawyer shared his point of view bluntly, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. "What if they're using a condom?" Jack questioned teasingly, knowing Sawyer probably wasn't the baby-making type. 

"Then its just two in a bed" Sawyer answered simply, a hint of an attitude in his voice that made the other men laugh. "What?" He questioned defensively, his eye brows furrowed with anger. "Spoken like a true caveman" Desmond noted sarcastically, causing the men to laugh at Sawyer's expense once again. 

"Alright, Dessy. Your up" Sawyer explained, turning his attention across the room to the wasted man before him, sitting in an arm chair to the right of Charlie's, a cluttered end table separating the space between them. 

"To me, sex is a need. Something that you want more then anything else, rather you can admit it or not. You obsess about it constantly. You can't get it out of your head. And when it dose happen, rare as it may be, its the most amazing thing. Powerful, Like a grate weight had been lifted off your shoulders" Desmond mused his point of view in a slow, articulate voice. 

"How wonderfully poetic" Charlie noted teasingly, wishing he had something better to do then sit around listening to Sawyer's stupid little game. Desmond smiled bashfully, feeling a little silly for having been so honest. 

"Perhaps I should have just said 'me want woman'" He replied sarcastically. The guys all laughed in response, except for Sawyer, he didn't seem to see the humor in his statement. 

"Well, there are plenty of women on the island, now. I'm sure one of them would take sympathy on you. After all, its ben so, so long, right?" Jack questioned playfully, causing Desmond to blush and the implication. 

"Well, there was one lass who was pretty gorgeous" Desmond admitted, a faint smile crossing is face as he tried to imagine the particular women's face in his mind. 

"Oh? And who's the lucky girl?" Sawyer questioned curiously, wondering if he would soon be joining in on Kate's ever-lasting love triangle. Well, if he joined in, it would probably tun into some kind of square. 

"Well, I didn't catch her name. But she's a really cute blonde" He explained, sarcasticly letting out a girlish sigh. The guys all laughed. All except Charlie, who was watching him intently, as if waiting for the right moment to pounce. 

"So is Sawyer" Jack noted, making fun of Desmond's lack of talent in the description department. "Yeah, come on. More details" Sawyer agreed, curious to know who the hammered scott was talking about. 

"Lets see. Blue eyes, sweet face, a smile that could make your heart stop" Desmond continued dreamily, as if he were speaking about some Greek goddess who visited him in his sleep or during one of his drunken black outs. 

"I dunno, still sounds like Sawyer to me..." Jack sighed playfully, making the group laugh once again. 

"Uh, oh, Doc. I think someone has a little crush on me. Do I really make your heart stop?" Sawyer questioned sarcastically, using a high, feminine voice as he flashed his biggest cheesy smile. Desmond chucked under his breath, finding it impossible not to laugh at such a manly man acting so girlish. 

"Come on, man. Give us something" Hurly insisted, his curiosity budding as he listened to the men joke. The description had reminded him of Libby, although, that was pretty unlikely since she died before Desmond had returned. 

Still, perhaps she actually did appear to him in a dream. Maybe she gave him a message. Maybe she asked for my phone number! 

"She has a baby" Desmond added, just now remembering that little detail, confirming Charlie's suspicions. Repulsed by his bold remark, Charlie scoffed in disgust and shifted in his chair as if to separate himself from the rest of the room. 

For a moment, the room was silent, the air growing thick with awkward discomfort as all eyes turned to Charlie. Desmond looked confused, knowing he'd said something to offend the poor lad and feeling rather bad about it. 

"Don't worry about him. He's just pissed cause you've got the hots for his girl" Sawyer explained frankly, being the only one with the balls to say it. "Oh, sorry, mate. When I talked to her she said the father was gone, so I just assumed she was available" Desmon explained apologetically, although, he was a bit disappointed to hear his assumption was incorrect. 

"Its alright, she's not my girl" Charlie confirmed, trying to sound causal. He was never very good at hiding his feelings, and the bitterness in his voice shined through with ease. "Oh bull shit. You two have had the hots for each other from day one" Sawyer noted skeptically, annoyed by Charlie's denial. 

"Yeah. I think that was before she kicked me out" Charlie shoot back sardonically, his words dripping with venom. "Yeah, but you guys made up, right dude? When you guy's kissed?" Hurly questioned, forgetting that Charlie had told him that little bit confidentially. 

Charlie shoot him a look that reminded him how he'd asked to keep it a secret, causing Hurly to sink back in his chair, afraid that Charlie, in his not so happy mood, might very well rip him to shredsor serve him up as a sacrifice in him and Echo's church, begging the Gods to let him have Claire back. 

"You and Claire kissed?" Jack questioned in surprise, steeping into the room as if he were trying to get a closer look at Charlie's expressions. "Man. Sounds like our boy finally grew some balls" Sawyer noted teasingly, a congratulating grin across his face. 

"_She_ kissed_ me_, alright. It happened once, and after that, she went right on back to avoiding me" Charlie explained, desperate to have them off his back. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. God damn it, Sawyer. Why'd you have to start this stupid game. 

"Well duh" Sawyer stated up front, as if her reaction should be expected. The men in the room shot him a confused look, wondering what the hell he was talking about now. 

"She made the first move, right? Now its your turn. The reason she hasn't spoken to you is because she's waiting for you to approach her. You know? Climb the tower, Sweep her off her feet, carry her off into the sunset on your magical stallion and all that Jazz" Sawyer explained firmly, his words coming out like punching fist so that he could pound the idea into Charlie's head. 

"You know, that actually kinda makes since" Jack noted in agreement, just incase Sawyer's opinion was invalidated seeing that, well, it was Sawyer saying it. 

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?" Charlie questioned, already panicking at the thought of approaching Claire. 

"Why don't you bring her some more peanut butter? That stuff is like crack to her" Hurly suggested, recalling how it seemed to have worked twice before, and how persistent Charlie had been to obtain it. 

"Nah, its been done" Charlie replied, waving the idea away. "It has to be something special, you know? Something big" He confirmed, chewing his finger nails as he raked his head for ideas. 

"You could use my boat. Fix it up with some candles and flowers" Desmond offered, trying his best to be helpful after unintentionally pissing the poor guy off. 

If he could help in mending their relationship, he could feel better about having wanted to screw the girl Charlie was so obviously in love with. 

"I don't know how to sail" Charlie admitted in defeat, knowing how brilliant the idea would have been other wise. 

"You don't need too. We can put down the anchor and you guys can just chill" Hurly suggested, knowing it was too good of an idea to just give up on. 

Charlie hesitated for a long while, still uncertain about the idea of confronting her in the first place. After all, Sawyer could be wrong. She could still be mad at him. 

"Alright. I'll try" He sighed, trying to force some of his fear out through his nostrils. "Don't worry brother, we're all hear to help" Desmond assured, patting him on the back. Charlie smiled appreciatively, his nerves already setting in. 

"Not me" Sawyer stated bluntly, not wanting to be any part of their little set up. "Oh come on, Sawyer. He'd do it for you" Jack attempted to convince, already knowing that finding Sawyer's soft spot would require a lot more then that. 

'Nope. If him and Claire get back together, that means no chance of me and Claire getting together" Sawyer confirmed with a suggestive smirk, knowing how easily it would piss Charlie off. Charlie shot him a death glare and Jack placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. 

"Come on, Charlie. We've got some planning to do" He explained, changing the subject before Charlie decided to attack. Charlie nodded, letting his anger towards Sawyer go and focusing on more important things. 

Focusing on getting Claire back. The idea floated into his head, making him smile. Although the doubt of actually achieving the task seemed far off and impossible. Still, he had to try. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meganfitz: Oh, yes, there will be plently of sex. After all, the word is in the title. So, that should be fun. It seemed to me that in the season finaly, Desmond's conversation with Claire seemed a little bit like flirting, exspecialy since he was asking where the father was. So I thought it would be kind of intresting to throw that aspect in. Well, I've got to get back to wrighting. Peace.

Charlie took a deep breath as he stood at the edge of the jungle, ready to approach Claire's tent. He'd ignored Jack's suggestion that he should dress up for the occasion, thinking it would be far to cheesy. Beads of sweat pulsed down his neck, and he turned back to the group of men a few yards off in the distance, supposedly there for support.

"I told you he should have cleaned up" Jack noted in a hushed whisper, not wanting Charlie to over hear and panic any more then he already was. "No, no. it says right here, in how to impress a girl. Number one 'be yourself" Sawyer argued, jabbing his finger at the line in his magazine.

"Can't he be clean and be himself?" Jack questioned, still not so sure about letting Charlie go out there in his T-shirt and dirty jeans, hair all a mess. "No, dude. Its part of his personality. He's a mess" Hurly explained, Watching as Charlie turned back around, finding no help in looking back.

"That's why she likes him. She wants to take care of him, you know? Clean up the mess" her continued, a odd tone of wisdom in his voice. The men stared at him in confusion, wondering how he could understand women so easily.

Charlie took one last deep breath, shaking of his nerves before stepping out of the jungle and walking the short distance to Claire's tent. She was leaning over Aaron's crib with a grin across her face, tickling Aaron's belly and watching him squeal and giggle in response. Charlie stood behind her, trying to come up with some kind of clever remark to grab her attention.

Unable to find one, he instead let the bouquet of Flowers he'd been holding slip from his fingers and fall onto the blanket beside her. Claire looked down as he heard the gentle thump at her side, surprise rising over her features as she stared down at the beautiful arrangement of soft blue flowers, their delicate peddles curving lusciously, with just a touch of pastel yellow in the center. She turned her head away from the stunning bouquet and up towards the man who had brought it.

"Hey" He greeted simply, a nervous grin crossing his face. So far, so good. "hey" she replied, smiling back as she looked up at him, mildly surprised to see him standing there, especially with flowers.

"you like them?" He questioned, referring to the flowers at her side. Claire lifted the arrangement into her lap, glancing down once more as a hint of blush lit up her face. "They're beautiful. Blue's my favorite" She explained, looking back up at him with an appreciative air. Charlie's grin widened.

"I remember." He replied, feeling a bit embarrassed for actually having recalled the small detail she'd once admitted to him when picking out a blanket color for Aaron. "I saw them in the jungle and they kind of reminded me of you" He explained nervously, watching as Claire's eyes lit up at the comparison.

"You know, cause the blues match your eyes, and the yellows match your hair" He continued, trying to make some since of his association between her and the flowers. Claire looked down, her eyes falling lightly on her bright pink cheeks as his flattery warmed her skin.

"Thank you" She spoke after a moment, letting her gaze rise back up to meet him. Charlie grew red, feeling like a balloon full of helium, like he could float up into the clouds and back to civilizational at the was she was looking at him.

"Your welcome" He replied bashfully, scratching the back of his head as he looked down at his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment. For a moment they stared at each other in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

"There's something else" He began, fidgeting nervously as he began to bring up the next topic. "What's that?" She questioned, pushing herself to her feet so that they were eye to eye, still hugging the bouquet against her chest. He moved his eyes up slowly, wide in aw at the image before him.

The soft blue pedals that matched her sparking eyes falling delicately against her chest, her light blonde hair blowing around her, also blending perfectly with the flower's insides. His chest went tight, heart stopping for a moment as she smiled back at him. Desmond was right. She really _could_ make your heart stop.

"I um, I was wondering if you'd be willing to have dinner with me tonight" he began, unable to look at her as he made the request, afraid of seeing her lovely expression drop into something else before his eyes. "You mean...like a date?" She questioned, her words causing Charlie to look back up instantly. By the sound of her voice, he couldn't tell rather or not she was ok with the idea, but the flirtatious smile on her face as he lifted his eyes told him she was all for the idea.

"Well yeah, I guess. If...if you'd be willing to" He confirmed shyly, unable to stand still. Claire laughed softly as she looked down at the gentle pedals below her chin, taking in the sweet sent they gave off for a moment before she replied.

"I'd love too" She agreed, her eyes hitting him like a tsunami when she raised them back up, meeting with his. He couldn't possibly conceal the overjoyed grin that fallowed her approval, feeling his heart rising in his chest as his feet began to lift off the ground, defying gravity.

"Great" He breathed, anchoring himself back to earth. The two laughed nervously, both to shy to say anything else. Claire looked down as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a step back which seemed to release the electricity between them, allowing him the breath once again.

Its working, he thought, bubbling over with excitement. If all went well, he would finally have her back. He thanked the men in his head for helping him. Thanked god for allowing it to happened. And thanked himself most of all for having the courage to try.

Later...

Sun looked out of the opening of her tent, getting some fresh air and letting herself cool off from the steam that had built up inside her tent. She glanced back inside, smiling at Jins already sleeping figure before stepping out the rest of the way. She scanned the island aimlessly, confused when she began to see articles of clothing flying through the open flap of Claire's tent near bye.

"Claire?" She questioned, peeking inside to see what was going on. Claire knelt on the floor, digging through an open suitcase that was filled with her usual cloths, examine each item she picked up and then tossing it over her shoulder as if unsatisfied with the result.

She looked up suddenly, startled by Sun's voice as she watched from the door way of her tent. "Oh, hey" she replied, sounding a bit out of breath as she flashed Sun a smile over her shoulder.

"Hey, before I forget, would you mind watching Aaron for me tonight?" Claire questioned, taking a short break form the pile of cloths.

"Of course" Sun replied, stepping inside. She was always willing to watch Aaron when Claire needed some time alone. But from the way Claire was acting, she wasn't to sure that alone time is what Claire had in mind.

"What are you looking for?" She asked curiously, hoping to find some clue to Claire's frantic behavior. "A dress" Claire replied with a sigh of frustration, once again starting up her search. Sun gave her a confused look.

"What for?" She questioned, wondering why Claire had a sudden need for fancy attire. "Charlie asked me out" She explained, focusing her attention on the pile of cloths before her. A big smile crossed Suns face as it all started to make since.

"He gave me directions on a napkin and told me to meet him some where in the jungle at sun set" she explained, still unable to find a suitable outfit. "Only now I have nothing to wear, not to mention make up or the fact that my hairs a complete mess" She continued franticly, beginning to panic as she worried over the impression she would make when she showed up in jeans and a tank top, her hair pulled back in its usual sloppy pony tail.

"What's going on?" Kate questioned, over hearing the conversation on her way to the jungle. "Claire's got a date" Sun explained teasingly, a suggestive hint in her voice. A surprised smile brightened across Kate's face.

"Not if I can't find some decent cloths" Claire confirmed, pouting in defeat. "Don't worry" Kate confirmed, kneeling at her side and patting her on the back. "We're hear to help" She confirmed. Claire sighed in relief, happy to have the two women there for support.


	3. Chapter 3

mrs. pace: I love Charlie & Claire fics too! Thus why I write them. lol. And there is pleanty more men reading wemon's magazines to come!

Meganfitz: Yeah, I thought since this is a comedy I'd play up Jack's primpyness. I don't think thats a word, but screw it, it is now! So prepare to see alot more of it.

Sillya: Oh belive me, Sawyer will be getting some action.

Claire ducked beneath the opening in her tent, holding Aaron against her chest as she turned and removed the safety pin, letting the flap drop behind her as if locking up before she left for the night. Once out, she shifted Aaron's heavy body in her arms, getting him situated before she made her way to Sun's tent, feeling a little out of place on the beach in her new attire.

Kate had found her a little white sun dress that she'd found in one of Shannon's old suitcases. Sayid was nice enough to let them use it, saying Shannon would have wanted them too.

Claire felt a little bad for bringing the painful memory of Shannon back into his mind, but when she'd stepped out of Kate's tent, her hair flowing down in soft curls, her eyes made up with eye liner and mascara, and the thin, white cotton material of her dress flowing in the gentle wind as it clung to her curves, a smile crossed his face. Happy to be able to put Shannon's old cloths to good use.

She'd felt embarrassed at the way he and Kate had looked at her, like a pair of proud parents watching their little girl head off to prom, all dressed up. She'd laughed nervously and rolled her eyes, explaining she had to go change her son's diaper before dropping him off at Sun's tent for the night, remembering them that she was not their innocent little girl, but a grown women with a child of her own.

"Don't you look lovely" A vaguely familiar Scottish accent stated, causing Claire to stop in her tracks. At first, she wasn't sure he was addressing her, but when she turned to see him staring as he leaned back against a tree, a lazy grin across his face, her suspicion's were confirmed. Claire blushed, her cheeks turning bright pink as she bounced Aaron in her arms, feeling a bit foolish for getting dressed up in the first place.

"Thank you" She replied, biting her lower lip. It wasn't every day she was complimented by strange men. Well, there was the occasional sly remark from Sawyer, but it was usually more of a pick up line then it was flattery, and his only motive was wanting to get into her pants.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He questioned, acting as if he didn't already know the answer. A look of mild confusion crossed her face, acting as if she didn't know it either. "I'm sorry?" She questioned, a bit uncertain as to what he was implying.

"Well you can't very well be all dressed up just for you little one" He noted sarcastically, giving a little wave towards the baby in her arms, who stared back at him with curious blue eyes, probably wondering what that strong smell coming off his breath was. Claire laughed softly, knowing he was right.

"Well, what's his name? I'd like to congratulate him" Desmond persisted, glancing up from Aaron to her. "His names Charlie" She explained, feeling the corners of her lips hike up further and her face light up brighter.

"Well then, tell Charlie he's a very, very lucky young man" Desmond confirmed playfully, patting Aaron on the head and flashing Claire a smile before heading off. Her face bright and incardinate, she shifted Aaron in her arms, a megga-watt grin across her lips as she made her way to Sun's tent.

Her and Jin sat side by side on a log outside their tent, flirting back and forth in Korean when Claire made her way up. She smiled at the happy couple, feeling a bit bad for interrupting. Sun stood up and gathered Aaron into her arms, reassuring Claire that she knew where everything was in her tent, and that she'd take good care of her baby.

Claire thanked her once again, having difficulty parting with her little one, even if it was just for one night. Finally, she managed to brake herself away and headed off into the jungle, walking fast as she fallowed Charlie's directions in hopes that it wouldn't be to much of a walk.

The sun hadn't quite gone down yet, the sky lit in bright shades of oranges and pinks, lighting her path although it was still a bit dark beneath the trees, and the fact that Claire was in the jungle alone made her all the more anxious to find their meeting place.

After only a few minutes, Claire came to an opening in the trees which Charlie had marked on his little map, and stepped out onto the secluded little beach. Charlie was waiting for on the edge of desmond's boat, his pants legs rolled up and his feet wading in the water, keeping himself occupied until she arrived. He looked up when she brushed through the trees, a big grin growing on his face.

Claire stopped in her tracks as she looked over the seen before her in aw. The boats rail hand been decorated with flowers, same as the kind in the bouquet he'd brought her. the deck was lined with candles, their lights flickering in the breeze as the boat rocked back and forth in the water, the setting sun bursting brilliantly in the background. Charlie hopped off the edge of the boat with a splash and made his way across the water to greet her.

"Hey" He greeted happily, avoiding the urge he had to look her up and down. She was stunning. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The sight of her causing his breath to catch in his throat, making his legs shaky as he closed the gap between them.

"Charlie, this is amazing. How did you do all this?" She questioned, sounding a bit out of breath as she continued to stare at the majestic image before her. "Magic" He replied smartly, receiving one of Claire's classic looks and a playful smack in response to his smart-alicy remark.

"Come on. Before the food gets cold" He suggested, taking her hand in his so he could help her into the boat. Claire kicked off her sandals and walked with him to the shoreline, lifting up her skirt a bit when they stepped into the gently crashing waves. She held on to the edge of the boat with one hand and his shoulder with the other, giving her self some support as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up so that she could landed in a sitting position on the edge, her legs still dangling over the side.

Once up, she pushed herself to her feet, feeling a bit unsteady as the a wave hit the boat's side, rocking it with its force. She stumbled a little and grabbed onto the railing, her face turning bright red at her own clumsiness.

"Careful" Charlie warned playfully, trying not to laugh. Claire shot him another one of her looks over her shoulder before making her way down the little row of steps that lead to the deck where dinner awaited them. Charlie pulled himself up and fallowed her down, pulling her chair at before her like a true gentlemen.  
Claire couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness in his chivalry, the nervous smile across his face.

She took her seat and allowed him to push her in before taking his own. The candle light flickered at the center of the small table between them as they sat in silence, flashing glances back and forth as they began poking nervously at the meal on their plates.

"Is this what you've been up to the past three days?" Claire questioned, having taken a good deal of notice to his absence from the beach. "Not exactly" Charlie replied with a nervous laugh, looking down at his lap.

"To tell you the truth, I kind of thought you were avoiding me" He explained, realizing now how silly the idea seemed. Claire's angelic rang out from across the table, causing Charlie's eyes to snap up in confusion. "What?" He questioned, a side ways smile remaining on her face as he eyed her curiously.

"What would make you think that?" She questioned, laughing at the very idea. "I dunno. Just paranoid, I guess" he replied bashfully, feeling his skin flush under her gaze. Claire wasn't sure what she could say to assure him that he had no reason to be afraid, that she wasn't just giving him a second chance, but that she'd forgiven him.

She couldn't find the words to do the trick, so instead she reached her hand across the table and laid it over his, her soft skin gently coming into contact with his as she ran her fingers his scarred knuckles. At first, Charlie jumped in response, startled by her touch. But after a moment, his nerves faded, melting away as he stared into her eyes.

Meanwhile...

"Your getting so big" Kate noted playfully as she moved Aaron off of her lap and laid him down on a towel so he could be changed, finding some difficulty when lifting the healthy child. Aaron blinked simply in response, staring up at her as he chewed on his fingers.

"You'd think with being raised on an island, he'd be tiny" She noted, glancing over at Sun as she began to removed his diaper. "Claire is a good provider" Sun confirmed, a smile on her face as she brushed her hand over the top of Aaron's head, smoothing his fluffy hair down.

"You know its weird, but he really dose look a lot like Charlie" Kate noted, knowing that the resemblance was completely coincidental. Sun nodded in agreement, wondering if the coincidence was some how tangled with fate. Kate finished removing Aaron's dirty diaper and tossed it into a near by trash can before pushing herself to her feet to go get a fresh one from Claire's tent.

"So, where did he take her, any way?" Kate questioned, glancing at Sun over her shoulder. "I'm not sure. I think it was a surprise" Sun explained, uncertainty. "I could answer that" Jack explained, a grin across his face as he appeared behind Kate's back.

"Oh..so your in on this little charade?" Kate questioned, raising an eye brow as she turned to face. "I might know a thing or too" Jack admitted secretively, leaning against a beam used to support Claire's tent. "Spill" Kate insisted, her playful smile fading into seriousness.

"He borrowed Desmond's boat" Jack explained proudly, as if it were his own idea. Kate just laughed. "What?" Jack questioned, shooting her a confused look. "And let me guess. He parked in some secluded part of the island and filled it up with candles?" She predicted playfully. Jack blinked in response.

"How'd you know?" He asked, a look of bewilderment across his face. Kate laughed once again. "Classic" She explained, shaking her head as she went back to where Aaron was laying and started to put on the fresh diaper. He kicked his tiny feet at her impatiently, scolding her for taking so long. Kate just smiled and tickled his round little belly, causing him to squeal in response.

"Are you saying its a bad idea?" Jack questioned, having thought it a damn good one earlier. "Not bad" Kate replied, glancing at him over her shoulder while she continued to fix Aaron's diaper. "Just ... predictable" She explained, with a shrug. Jack shook his head. "Jealous?" He questioned teasingly, making his way over the where she knelt in the sand.

"Yeah. Right" Kate scoffed sarcastically, lifting Aaron back up into her arms and bouncing him gently, watching the amused smile across his face. Jack smiled down at her all-knowingly. She was jealous. He was right. The end.


	4. Chapter 4

mrs. Pace: Don't worry, there's a Kate and Sawyer part coming up soon quite similar to the one her and Jack had, with plenty of sly remarks.

Megen: man, that review was full of clever puns. But your right, someone will without a doubt be over Kate. probably a few, since there is a shortage of females on the island and an abundance of beautiful men, since all the ugly people died on the plan crash.

Alabelle: Yeah, I was a little worried about ending the chapter that way, but there definetly is more.

Claire rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, taking in his sent as he held her in his arms. The sun had almost set completely now, and nothing but a small bump of light in the horizon remained. Claire stared out into the ocean as they swayed back and forth to the music coming from the records player down in the cabin.

It was a slow song from the 60's that she'd never heard of, but the women singing had the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. It was strong, crystal clear and full of sorrow. So powerful it gave her goose bumps and sent a chill down her spine. Charlie's arms tightened around her waist in an attempt to warm her when he felt her shiver against him, worried that her thin cotton dress wasn't doing much to ward off the chilly night air.

"You cold?" He questioned, his breath falling lightly against her ear, his voice soft and dreamy. Claire shook her head, holding him tighter as the sadness of the women's voice filled her ears, making her want to feel as close to him as possible.

"Who is she?" Claire questioned, continuing to look out at the deep blue sea that was quickly turning black with the setting sun, the waves lit with streaks of gold trim the faded glare that was left. "Who's who?" Charlie questioned, a look of confusion crossing his face as he tilted his head to the side so that he could see Claire's face.

"The women singing" Claire explained, knowing that Charlie, having a musical encyclopedia for a brain, would surely know the answer. "Carly Simon" He explained bluntly, as if the answer should have been obvious. "You've never heard her?" a hint of shock in his voice. Claire shook her head, her nose rubbing against his shirt as she did so.

Charlie let out a small sigh, wondering how such a thing was possible. He laid his chin on top of Claire's head as they continued to sway, listening as the women on the record sang her heart out about the man who was killing her softly. Claire shivered once again, this time from the cold.

"Here" Charlie offered, stepping back so he could unbutton his shirt. He hadn't brought any sort of jacket, so the thin white button up he'd borrowed from Jack, two sizes too big, was all he could offer. Claire's body felt a bight heavy as his arms left their position around her, his body warmth disappearing from her skin, leaving her colder then she would have been if he'd continued to hold her.

Claire hugged herself as she watched him unbutton his shirt, looking her in the eye all the while. He pulled it off and wrapped it around her shoulders, with nothing but a flimsy wife beater to warm himself. Once the thin men's shirt was secured around Claire's tiny form, his arms returned to her sides, pulling her close so that his body could once again warm hers.

She felt the heat roll of his skin and he pressed against her torso, causing her skin to tingle in response to his touch. She slid her arms around his neck, looking up as they began to sway in slow circles once again, their eyes locked together. She felt her face grow warm under his gaze, as if a thousand tiny fires had been lit just below her skin, causing it to glow with the brilliant blaze underneath.

She closed her eyes slowly, her thick, dark lashes falling against her cheeks as she leaned upward, pushing herself up on her tippy toes as she gently pressed her lips to his. Charlie's arms tightened around her waist, practically lighting her off the ground as he crushed her body against his, feeling the sudden need to be a part of her as their lips slowly melted together.

The last of the suns light faded and the sky had grown pitch black, the moon and stars hidden by on coming rain clouds, leaving nothing but the candles lining the deck to light their way. A strong gust of wind blew past, the plan trees lining the beach bending in its wrath, the boat rocking back and forth on the unsteady waves.

Claire gasped against his lips, the frost of the braze prickling against her bare skin as she pressed against him for warmth. Charlie kissed her forehead sympathetically, feeling bad for forcing her to endure the icy weather.

"It look like its about to rain" Claire noted, her voice soft and a bit scratch, still raw with the emotions the song had filled her with. Charlie glanced up at the sky, frowning at the growing rain clouds above. "We should probably go inside" She suggested, glancing over her shoulder at the open door to the cabin, its dim light glowing from inside.

"Good idea" Charlie nodded, slowly letting his arms fall from around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes for another lingering moment, not wanting to let go. Another gust of wind howled past, causing the trees in the distance to shake violently, crashing down on their moment.

"You get the candles" She suggested, knowing that they'd be ruined if left outside. Charlie nodded and turned away, starting to gather them up in his arms, blowing them out one by one. Claire held his shirt around her as she slowly made her way down the steps descending into the cabin, looking around at the crowded, cluttered space.

A shelf nailed to one side of the steps, a desk to the other, where the record player sat, along with a pile of papers and note books Desmond had left scattered about. In one corner laid a row of cabinets with a mini fridge nail to the top and sink at it's side. On the left there was a bed, which was surprisingly big for a boat of this size.

It had a square wooden frame with no head board of foot board, and was nailed into the floor. It was lined with a burgundy sheet that looked as if it were made of silk, and a row of fluffy black pillows at the top in the same shiny material. Claire tuned the dial on the stereo, lowing the volume of the music now that it no longer needed to reach their ears from outside.

The inside of the cabin was surprisingly warm, and already she could feel her body start to heat up. She let the shirt fall from her shoulders and hooked it on the edge of the near by shelf before heading over to the bed to take a seat, feeling the mattress bounce beneath her as her weight fell upon it. It had ben so long since she'd slept in a real bed, Claire mused, running her hand over the silk.

Charlie appeared in the stare way, his arms filled with the little white candles from the deck as he slowly made his way down the stares. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, staring at Claire's tiny form as she sat on the edge of the bed, his mind flooding with impure thoughts.

He snapped out of it a moment later, once she'd cough him staring, and began unloaded the candles onto the shelf one by one, glancing over his shoulder at her every couple seconds, unable to keep his eyes off her.

Claire leaned back on her hands, her head rolling back so that her long, flowing curls brushed against the mattress beneath her. He took in a gulp as he watched her lift one hand, running it up and down her arm slowly.

A wind from out side roared loudly, startling Charlie into dropping one of the candles. He bent down clumsily and picked it back, retuning it to its place on the shelf before heading up the steps to close the doors, locking them to make sure they didn't blow open later, once the storm picked up.

When he returned back down into the cabin, Claire was stretched out on the bed, her bare legs still dangling over the edge as she laid dreamily on top of the sheets, her hair flowing out around her and her arms stretched high above her head.

"Are you quite comfortable?" Charlie teased, eyeing her over his shoulder as he returned to lighting the candles. "Mh,hm" Claire replied sleepily, a dazed smile across her face as she opened her eyes to look at him. Charlie laughed and shook his head, finishing the last of the candles before blowing the match in his hand out and making his way over to the bed.

Luckily for them, the edge of each shelf had a little lip that would prevent the candles from falling off, other wise the place would go up in flames every time the boat rocked, and from the looks of the storm clouds out side, it was going to be a bumpy night.

Claire sat up as Charlie took a seat beside her on the bed, her body feeling light as a feather as her hair fell back around her shoulders. Her skin had become extremely sensitive due to the previous cold, able to feel every tiny sensation when touched. She could feel each strand of hair as it fell down her back, and the feel of Charlie's hand as he gently sat it on top of hers sent sparks up her arm, headed straight towards her heart.

The song on the record player finished, and after a short pause, the piano intro to "No Body Dose It Better" began. Claire closed her eyes, feeling his gaze once again light the fires beneath her skin. She felt the warmth from his other hand as it grazed her cheek, gently turning her face towards him. Tasting the sweetness of his lips as they crushed against hers a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren the oxymoron: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while. I think this story is more of a comedy then a dromedy, because it won't be all that long. But I've already started on another fic that will have a lot of drama, as well as some comedy and romance.

Cindy Curl: Thanks!

Alabelle: Yeah, I love that little nervous look Charlie gets when you know he's thinking something dirty.

Meganfritz: Thanks! Your's too!

"Isn't this usually Sun's job?" Sawyer questioned as he made his way out of the tent, stopping he spotted Kate sitting on a rock, bouncing Aaron in her lap. "Usually" Kate confirmed without taking her eyes of the giggling child.

"But her and Jin needed some time to themselves, so I offered to take over" Kate explained simply, finally breaking her gaze from the adorable baby in her arms. Now she understood why Charlie was so obsessed over the baby.

"Alone time, huh?" Sawyer questioned skeptically, laughing lightly as he took a seat beside her on the rock. Kate shoot him a curious look, wondering why he was being so friendly. For a moment they sat in silence, listing as the fire crackled and Aaron gurgled, enjoying the attention he was getting from Kate and the amusing sound of Sawyer's souther accent.

"So...you think they're banging?" Sawyer questioned out of no where. "Well, since they ran into their tent and left me watching the baby, and they are married.." Kate replied, laughing at Sawyer's question when the answer seemed so obvious.

"Not them" Sawyer scoffed, having already figured that out. Kate blinked at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and pointed an indicating finger at the baby in Kate's lap, just incase she needed a visual example.

"Charlie and Claire?" Kate questioned, raising an eye brow in surprise. "Duh" Sawyer childishly, lifting Aaron off Kate's lap and into his own. Kate stared at him with a look of bewilderment, not sure what shocked her more. The fact that he'd just snatched the baby from her arms, or the fact that everyone on the island seemed to know about Charlie's little plan but her. It was like a conspiracy!

"How do you know about that?" She questioned, wondering why In god's name Charlie would want Sawyer to be any way involved, especially with his sudden interest towards Claire, although Kate had taken his advances more as signs of endearment then as an actual pick up lines. Sure, he put on the horny ass whole facade, but Claire had away of bringing out the good in everyone, even with someone as difficult as Sawyer.

"I was there when he came up with the whole stupid idea" Sawyer explained, acting as if he was completely disgusted by Charlie's romantic behavior. "You think its stupid?" Kate questioned, acting as if she disagreed.

"I know its stupid. I can't believe the kid actually thinks she's gonna take him back just cause he brought her some flowers" Sawyer scoffed skeptically, looking a bit alarmed at the face Aaron made, wondering if the kid was beginning to understand what he was saying.

"Well, she did kiss him" Kate reminded, contradicting. "Yeah, and we made out. Do you see us fucking?" Sawyer questioned bluntly, trying to make his point. Kate just laughed, pushing his annoyance further.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's not trying to fuck her?" Kate questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course he's not. He's to much of a pussy" Sawyer confirmed moodily, although his anger was difficult to swallow while watching him play with the baby on his lap, wiggling his finger as Aaron's tiny hands wrapped tightly around it, chewing curiously at the tip. Kate just giggled as she looked at him, a secretive grin across her face. Sawyer eyed her curiously, wondering what she found so amusing.

"What?" He snapped, his eye brows furrowed in aggravation at odd behavior. "Nothing" Kate replied brightly, trying to look innocent as she let her eyes wonder around aimlessly, knowing that the curiosity was driving him mad. It was clear now why he was so forcefully apposed to Charlie's behavior. He was jealous!

The thought amused Kate so much that she began snickering under her breath, the idea of him having a crush on Claire of all people seeming completely absurd. Sawyer shoot her annoyed look, starting wonder rather or not she'd tapped into one of the virgin marry's from his tent. After all, they had been missing...


	6. Chapter 6

Pacejunkie: Don't we all? lol. Well, if anyone deserves lovin', its Charlie, and believe me, he'll get some. Now if only I could convince the writer's to let him get some on the show...hmmm.

Meganfritz: Ah, yes. Making women swoon is one of my many talents. Unfortunately its not all that usefully to me, seeing that I am a woman. But hey, at least it helps with the writing.

Alabelle: Hey, glad you liked it. Sawyer obviously never really liked Claire. I just thought it would be an interesting idea. Mostly a way to make Kate jealous in the future.

Sillyya: Missed a chapter, huh? That's odd. I'll defiantly be adding in some skate in the not so distant future.

Claire pressed her head back against the pillow, her curls flowing out around her head line a bright halo as she arched her back, moaning loudly in response to the sensation Charlie was causing her to experience. With her eyes squeezed shut and her lips lightly parted, forming an O as she gasped aloud, sweat dripping down her face. Her arms stretched high above her head, gripping the silk pillow covers between her fingers, holding tight in fear that she might float away.

Her cries of pleasure drowned out the rain poring down outside along with the cracks of thunder and howling wind. The music continued to play in the background, the song closing to an end as Claire reached hers. With a loud whimper, she arched her back high up off the bed, the sweat rolling off her skin as her body trembled in response to the thousands of tiny sensations shooting through her veins.

Her legs trembled, her stomach fluttering frantically with her short, scattered breaths. The orgasm shot through her in one freak explosion, her body crashing back against the sheets as she began to come back down, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy as she continued to moan softly as thanks for the fucking amazing gift he'd just given her.

She felt his breath hit her abdomen in a brush of heat and knew he was smiling, proud in his ability to satisfy her. He bent his head down and kissed her stomach lovingly, his hands gliding over the curves of her hips. Claire shivered in response, feeling her body shake with thy tiny after shocks that fallowed as he slid back up her body, burying his head in the curve of her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the sweat roll down his back. The cabin had filled with steam and the rocking of its exterior made Claire feel all the more dizzy as she tried to open her eyes, blinking away the moisture so she could look up at him. Charlie kissed her on the mouth, his lips hot and sweet and tasting of her. She pressed against him, longing for more. The climax he'd brought her still not satisfying her need.

"Charlie" She purred softly in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly, the lightness of the blue making him look more innocent then usual. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted next. It was as if he'd read her mind. His hand moved up to her face, brushing his finger tips gently against her teach, just barely touching as if she were a fragile object he worried he would break.

He locked his eyes with her, drawing her into the deep pools as he moved inside her, watching the as her eyes light up with sparks in response. She parted her lips, letting a faint whimper escape as he slowly began to rock his hips, encouraging more cries of joy.

Meanwhile...

Sun stepped out of her tent and walked over to the rock near by where last nights camp fire was still puffing with smoke. Jin had left earlier that morning to catch breakfast and would be back soon, so she dug trough the pockets of his pants until she found the lighter he'd stolen from Sawyer and began to start the fire back up. Kate wondered out of Claire's tent where she'd slept for the night, letting out a big yawn as she emerged and sleepily took a seat next to Sun.

"Is Aaron still asleep?" Sun asked, a surprised look on her face. By now he'd usually be up and crying for food. Kate let out another yawn before she answered. "Probably" She replied with a lazy shrug, poking at the ashes around Sun's little pile of twigs with a stuck. Sun shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean _'probably_?" she questioned, worried that Kate might not be the best sitter after all. "I don't know if he's awake or not. You'll have to ask Sawyer. He took the kid into his tent and I haven't seen either since" She explained with a sigh of amusement. Sun's expression went back to surprised.

"Sawyer has the baby?" She asked, wondering why he of all people would want to keep a two month old as company. Kate nodded in confirmation before pushing herself to her feet. "Where are you going?" Sun asked, watching as Kate began to walk off.

"Sawyer's tent" She replied with a secretive grin as she casually strode the short distance to his shelter. Sun quickly hopped to her feet and fallowed, curious to see what the unusual pair was doing.

Kate slowed down as they reached the door way of his tent, carefully sliding the flap of his door open, trying not to make a sound as she lifted it up to peek inside. Sawyer layed on his mat, eyes closed, hair a mess, chest lightly moving up and down with his breathing as she held Aaron in his arms. Aaron, how ever, was already wide awake, and when he spotted the two familiar faces in the door way, a big grin crossed his face.

"Hi, Aaron" Kate spoke softly, giving him a little wave. Aaron giggled and began to kick his feet in excitement, stretching his chubby arms upward to be held. One of his little fist managed to hit Sawyer's eye in the process, giving him a rather rude awaking. He sat up with a groan, covering his eye with one hand. Kate and Sun couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you two looking at?" He questioned grumpily, scooping Aaron up with on arm while continuing to rub his eye with the other.

The two girls just laughed more in response, overly amused at the sight of him being injured by a chubby two month old.

Sawyer grimaced as he lowered his hand, keeping the one eye squinted it continued to sting, and began bouncing Aaron on his knee.

Used to taking a nap with his mother before noon, this would usually be Aaron's normal time for a feeding.

So, fallowing routine, Aaron leaned his weight against Sawyer's chest, feeling around in search of the familiar pair of breast he was used to having close by at all times.

It didn't take Sawyer long to catch on, especially after one of Aaron's curious little hands grabbed hold of his nipple.

"Ow!" He cursed in response, quickly moving the tiny fist away and holding it in his hand so that Aaron didn't make another grab. Now Kate and Sun were howling.

"Your mother better get back soon. Other wise Auntie Kate's just gonna have to let you pretend" Sawyer noted warningly, talking to the baby in his lap, though he shoot a glance or two at Kate as well.

"I don't know, Sawyer. I think he wants yours" She noted with a snicker, watching as Aaron began to feel around once again with his free hand, a confused look on his little face that had a strong resemblance to the look Charlie often had.

"Get off that" Sawyer insisted, moving the other fist away. Aaron giggled in response, happy to be able to annoy him. Sawyer growled, wondering why he'd ever wanted to watch the kid in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacejunkie: Don't we all? lol. Well, if anyone deserves lovin', its Charlie, and believe me, he'll get some. Now if only I could convince the writer's to let him get some on the show...hmmm.

Sillyya: Missed a chapter, huh? Thats odd. I'll definetly be adding in some skate in the not so distant future.

mrs. Pace: lol. I know. To bad we all can't grab Sawyer's nipple.

Alabelle: Yeah, I thought that part was pretty cute. To bad the rest of us don't get to feel Sawyer up!

Meganfitz: Thanks! I though the Sawyer subplot was a pretty good releif from all the Charlie and Claire passion.

Twin1: Thanks!

Charlie was awoken to the feel of Claire's warm, soft palm as it gently nudged his chest, shaking him lightly until he was rocked out of his heavy state of unconscious bliss. His eyes opened slowly, a sleepy grin on his face when his eyes meet the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. God, she was great to wake up too. She ran her hand up and down his chest, a persistent yet innocent look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, luv?" He questioned, wandering why she'd woken him up so early. After all, they'd just gotten to sleep an hour after sun rise, and from the dim light shining in through the little plastic sun roof over head, it was only noon. A shy smile came across Claire's face as she continued to rub his chest, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"I wanna go again" She explained bashfully, her voice coming out rather childish as she looked down at him. A slow grin worked its way onto Charlie's face as her request registered in his mind. He lifted his heavy arm, letting his hand slide to the small of her back.

"Ok" He agreed, using his other hand to flip her hair to one side so it didn't hang in her face, his voice horse from all the screaming that had been done last night. "But when were done we have to start heading back. Aaron's probably missing his mum all ready" Charlie reminded, letting his hand drop to her shoulder so his thumb could run gently over her pedal-soft skin.

Claire nodded in agreement, an accomplished grin on her face as she pushed herself up and shifted on top of him, straddling his lap while she held the sheets to her chest. Charlie could feel the heat from between her legs and automatically became aroused, shifting his hips a little beneath her as a teaser, watching her yelp in response.

He grinned triumph, slowing running his hand up and down the curve of her hips with one hand, over her thigh with the other. "Mmmm..." Claire moaned softly, letting her head roll back, her long mess of hair flowing down her back so that the tips touched the mattress beneath them. From what she could tell, the sound she had made was enough to make him fully turned on, and she slowly released her clutch on the silky black sheets, letting gravity slowly carrying them down the curves of her body until they fell around her hips.

Charlie watched with wide eyes as more of her creamy bare flesh was revealed, her hands still covering her breast as she brought her head back up, a lusty look in her eyes as she smiled down at him. Charlie took in a gulp, feeling his stomach tighten in response to the seductive fire burning her eyes.

She began to lower her hands slowly, running them over her breast, down her rib cage, over her stomach, letting them run along the curve of her hips before dipping them down between their bodies, keeping full eye contact as she took a hold of him. Charlie's eyes flashed as he watched her, his hear pounding in his chest as he stared in aw.

She was obviously trying to kill him. The little smirk on her face made it clear. And the thought of her enjoying it only made things worse. A low groan made its way up from his throat, his hips moving instinctively as she wrapped her hands around him, moving them slowly, loving the little gasps and whimpers she heard in response.

After a moment or so, his appreciative moans and the movement of his hands and his hips beneath her began to turn the tables. Not wanting to deny herself any more pleasure, Claire lifted her hips and slowly moved on top of him, gasping softly as he filled her aching void, his hands clumsily squeezing her hips in anticipation.

"Aaron!" Sun scolded once again, pulling the demanding baby's hand away from her boob for the fifth time. Jin couldn't help but laugh, and Sun shot him a warning look, although, she did find it a bit funny herself.

"God, that kids horny" Hurly noted, wishing that men his age could get away with it that easily. "He's not horny. He's _hungry_" Kate corrected, folding up his blanket in her lap.

"I'm hungry, you don't see me grabbing anyone's boobs" Hurly scoffed in disagreement, knowing that the kid must have some kind of hidden agenda. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"You could grab your own boobs" Sawyer noted in a snarky tone, receiving a folded baby blanket to the head in response. "Be nice" Kate scolded, as if she were talking to Aaron instead of him. Sawyer grimaced moodily and threw the blanket back into her lap.

A rustle came from the trees near by, and the group all turned to see Charlie and Claire emerging from the jungle, hand in hand. He walked her over to her tent and the pair stopped in the door way, whispering to one another so the group behind them couldn't hear.

Charlie bent his head and gave her a quick, soft peck, before letting go of her hands so she could go inside and change. The smile lingered on his lips long after she'd disappeared behind the flap of her tent, walking dreamily over to where the group sat.

"Hey. You better tell blondie to take her kid before he rips off someone's nipple" Sawyer noted to Charlie as he made his way over. Charlie ignored his comment, lifting Aaron off of Suns lap and up into his arms. "Hey little guy" He muttered playfully, bouncing him on his hip. Aaron whaled in response, happy to receive the attention.

"Hey. I'm talking to you!" Sawyer demanded angrily, annoyed by his lack off attention. Charlie still made no recognization of his existence as he turned and headed back to Claire's tent, humming softly to the tune of something that sounded like girly romance music as he disappeared behind the flap with the baby in his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sawyer questioned in confusion, wondering if Charlie had possibly gotten back on the heroine along with Kate. The rest of the group exchanged a few all-knowing glances before bursting out into laugher. Sawyer shoot them all an angry look and raised his eye brow, demanding to know what they all found so funny, because to them, the answer was clear.

"Sex"


End file.
